Reunion! Nobita from 5 Years Ago/1979 Anime
Long Time No See Trunk ''' is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Nobita is vacuuming in his room while commenting how good today is going to be. Doraemon asks him if anything special is happening and Nobita tells him that Shizuka is coming to his house to play with him. Additionally, she's also going to be making some pancakes for him and Doraemon, which excites the latter who asks if it's true. Nobita tells him it's true if he cleans the room for him and gives the vacuum cleaner to Doraemon, much to the latter's dismay. As Nobita patiently waits for Shizuka to arrive, he looks out the window and sees Shizuka arriving. Excited, Nobita heads downstairs to meet up with her. However, just as Shizuka enters the Nobi residence, she sees a teenager walking by and they both stare at each other for awhile until the teenager recognizes her and tells her it's been awhile. It turns out that the teenager is an old friend of Shizuka named Ken who used to live near her house, and she's overjoyed that he has returned back to Tokyo after so long. Ken reveals he's come back to Tokyo to study at college and is amazed how little everything's changed and on how much Shizuka's grown since they've last met. Just then Nobita arrives, but is confused that Shizuka is talking to someone older than her. Shizuka invites Ken over to see her parents and they're about to leave when Nobita calls out to her. Shizuka introduces Ken to Nobita and tells him that she'll come and play with him some other day, leaving with Ken. Saddened by these turn of events, Nobita heads back into his room while calling out to Doraemon. As he enters his room, he notices that Doraemon is interacting with a dorayaki in a more than affectionate manner than usual while a trunk is next to him. Nobita asks Doraemon how he's behaving that way, and Doraemon reveals the Long Time No See Trunk, a trunk gadget that will make anyone attracted to the user as if they haven't seen the user in the amount of years noted in the trunk. Nobita asks Doraemon if he could borrow the gadget, deciding to use it so that Shizuka will spend time with him instead of Ken. As Nobita heads to Shizuka's house, he looks into the window and sees that they're having a conversation. Shizuka and Ken reminiscence the time they played together along with how heartbroken she was when Ken had to move away. As they continue talking, Nobita shows up and Shizuka chats with him as if it's been a year since they've met. Nobita asks Shizuka if she wants to come over to his house, but Shizuka declines telling him that she's meeting with Ken whom she hasn't seen in four years. Back home, Doraemon decides to set the trunk to five years so that Shizuka will be able to accept Nobita's offer to come to his house and play. As Nobita goes back to Shizuka's house, he passes by the empty lot where Gian and Suneo are chatting with each other. They notice Nobita and, thinking it's been five years since they last saw him, go to him and ask him where he's been. Nobita is confused by the situation and Gian and Suneo declare how happy they are to reunite with their friend after so long. They ask him to hang out with them for awhile, clinging on to Nobita, who tries to run but is not fast enough. As Gian pounces on him, Nobita drops the trunk which causes him and Suneo to return back to normal and leave. As Nobita continues to head for Shizuka's house, being wary of anyone seeing him, he spots Sensei and tries to escape. However, Sensei, having noticed Nobita, catches him and asks where he has been after so long. He invites Nobita to hang out with him, but Nobita tries to escape, causing Sensei to pull him back angrily. This causes Nobita to throw the suitcase, which causes Sensei to return back to normal and yell at him for not studying and leave. As Nobita searches for the suitcase, he stops by the police station where an unknown person is with the trunk and has attracted the police officer. Nobita takes the trunk and escapes from the police officer using the Take-copter. As Nobita heads for Shizuka's house, he notices that another person has come to her house. It turns out that the person is someone Shizuka knows and hasn't seen in six years. Shocked by the revelation, Nobita sets the trunk to 20 years so that Shizuka will act as if she hasn't seen him since then. He calls out to Shizuka and tells her it's been awhile and how she's been. However, Shizuka forgets him and heads back inside, leaving Nobita shattered. Back in the Nobi residence, Nobita cries to Doraemon that Shizuka doesn't know him anymore and shouldn't have behaved like that. Doraemon looks at the trunk and tells him that the reason Shizuka doesn't know him is because he set the trunk to 20 years and 20 years ago, Nobita never existed since he wasn't born yet. Nobita continues to bawl loudly while Doraemon sighs. Characters * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Shizuka Minamoto * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Sensei * Ken * Unnamed Man * Police Officer Gadgets used * Long Time No See Trunk * Take-copter Trivia * In the manga version, the unnamed man is Shizuka's uncle. * The 2005 anime adaption has different filler scenes. (Example: Doraemon standing at floating Dorayakis, etc.) Gallery Ken.jpg| Ken Shizuka holding Ken.jpg| Shizuka begging Ken not to go GianAndSuneoReuniteNobita.png| Gian and Suneo wanting to reunite with Nobita after so long File:ShizukaTalkingToHerUncle.png| Shizuka talking to someone she hasn't seen in 6 years NobitaTryingToHelpShizukaRemember.png|Nobita tries to help Shizuka remember him NobitaCompletelyShellShocked.png|Nobita completely shell shocked 20YearsTooLong.png|Looks like 20 years was way '''too long of a time Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes in 1982